thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/The 750th Hunger Games - Survival of the Fittest
Welcome, this is my first games that I have done in a long time, due to exams and such. Anyways, I present to you, The 750th Hunger Games - Survival of the Fittest Introduction Excitement was buzzing around the Capitol - people were dressed up in their finest attire, others were decorating the streets. In the Districts, people of every age were huddled around TVs, in anticipation of the announcement of this year's quarter quell. The last quarter quells were the most-watched Hunger Games in the last 500 years, and Panem was ready to raise the bar. The sound of the trumpet initiated the parade, as important Capitol officials were spread out on various floats, with President Deanna Lefebvre at the end, wearing an elegant golden gown. President Lefebvre was known for showing off her luxury, flaunting her wealth and power at every given opportunity. Eventually, President Lefebvre took her place on the stand. "Citizens of Panem, welcome to the 30th Quarter Quell parade, where we unite as a nation. These games have made us stronger, more resilient, creative, and most importantly, more unified than ever before." The crowds cheered, as an envelope was handed to President Lefebrve. Using her letter opener, she opened the envelope and pulled out the golden card inside, announcing this year's Quarter Quell. A few moments after the crowd finally settled down, she began reading off of the card provided to her. "As a reminder that even the strongest of us can fall, and that honor and glory comes with an unforgiveable cost, six tributes, three male, and three female, will be chosen out of the Career Districts; Districts 1, 2, 4 and 14, to compete in this year's Quarter Quell. While every career tribute raised in Panem has their strengths, it will take the perfect combination of brains, beauty and brawn to prevail victorious in this year's Quarter Quell, the survival of the fittest." Rules - The pool of tributes is consisted of three males and three females per district. - Once all the tributes are in, they will be placed into three teams - beauty, brawns and brains. - Each user is allowed two tributes, this is subject to change. - No hating on other users, because that's not cool. - Please try and stay active as much as possible. - I think that's it :) Oh, don't have OP (overpowered) tributes - One more thing - NO TROLL TRIBUTES (looking at you Elias De Leone ;) - AND ANOTHER THING - reserves last for 36 hours...ish Twists/Hints/Clues (Try and decode the quotes in context of these games to unlock certain clues to the games and find out about some cool stuff. Key words are bolded :) 1. Now he understood, this was death. '''Death was a silence' that gave back no answer.'' Guessed Correctly by Jackie Chan, who will receive a reward which he may give one of his tributes. The Clue: When people die, no cannons will go off. 2. ''Leadership cannot be given, it must be earned. It cannot be taken away, you lose it by lack of performance.'' Guessed Correctly by Nick, who will receive a reward for his tribute. The Clue: The leaders of the teams will be chosen by competition, originally through training. After training, the Capitol will vote whether they want a leadership change in each alliance. 3. Don't be afraid - '''the dead cannot hurt you.' They give you no pain, except that of seeing your own death in their faces. And no one can face that, I find." There may be more, but start with these three for now. Tributes Composites District 1 valencia_composite.JPG marvel_composite.JPG anna_composite.JPG brighton_composite.JPG evaine_composite.JPG ray_composite.JPG District 2 Veronica_Composite.JPG Jack_Composite.JPG Gladia_Composite.JPG Seiko_Composite.JPG Sabina_composite.JPG Zach_Composite.JPG District 4 Artemisia_Composite.JPG Michael_composite.JPG Venus_Composite.JPG Mercury_Composite.JPG Sabrina_Composite.JPG Mave_Composite.JPG District 14 Kaleido_Composite.JPG Inter_Composite.JPG Moltra_Composite.JPG Eugene_Composite.JPG Adelle_Composite.JPG Jacob_Composite.JPG Teams Code Normal = Tribute in safe condition Italics = Tribute injured/danger/close to death Strikethrough = Tribute dead Bold = Leader of Team Reapings District 1 The sun had barely risen, giving a low light across the gleaming District 1, known for it's luxury and riches. It was also one of the Career Districts, and typically, tributes from this district were dangerous, yet extremely attractive. However, that sterotype didn't apply for everyone. Ray snapped awake, waking up from another nightmare about the death of his sister, and a few moments later, Anna stood beside him with a concerned look in her eyes. "Another bad dream?" She asked as Ray stood up. The boy gave Anna a simple nod before grabbing his clothes for the reaping, then heading into the bathroom. Anna, already dressed in simple a periwinkle dress, was downstairs making breakfast for herself and Ray, and soon the boy joined her downstairs. "So, today's the reaping..." Anna said as Ray glanced at the local newspaper before glancing at her. "If they reap you, I'm volunteering." Ray replied, with a mix of a loving, yet firm tone. Anna opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but only replied with a simple nod, letting the words of their conversation hang between them. The two of them finished getting ready, before leaving to the town square. Both of them noticed various people their age dressed in rather appalling attire, ranging from spotless tuxedos, to short red dresses with plunging necklines. Anna and Ray could only shake their heads as they chuckled at the overglamourous tributes. They both knew that looks weren't everything to the games. At 10:00am sharp, the district escort, supermodel Tatianna Gervais graced the stage, dressed in a glamorous turquoise dress, with, to no one's surprise, a plunging neckline. Her auburn hair was put up in a bun to compliment her dress. After glancing at the crowd, she spoke. "Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to our district's reaping! As President Lefebreve stated, only the strongest tribute will emerge from the games. And, my pick is that District 1 will take the prize!" Her statement lead to lots of cheers and whoops, particularly from the older males, which only caused Ray to roll his eyes. Tatianna moved to the two reaping bowls, and she plucked a piece of paper from the female bowl, opened it up, and snickered a bit. "Anna Tommie!" Anna gulped, as everyone seemed to laugh at her. Just wait, I will make it home. She thought to herself as she clambered up to the stage, and introduced herself. Before Tatianna could even pick the first male tribute, Ray shouted. "I VOLUNTEER!" He sprinted up to the stage, quickly wrapping Anna in a hug. "Aww, brother and sister. Too bad that their ending won't be a happy one." Tatianna remarked, earning even more applause then before, as the reapings proceed as normal. The next female tribute, who volunteered, casually made her way to the stage. Ray recognized her as the infamous Valencia Sonar, the girl obsessed with vengeance. She mentioned something about a Dennis in her speech, as Ray glanced at his sister, giving her a worried look, before Valencia proceeded to stand on the other side of Anna and Ray. Next up, a boy by the name of Brighton Honeycutt was reaped. He made his way to the stage, but not before glancing at Anna with a loving look in his eyes, but Anna didn't really notice. She was still in shock about being reaped, and Ray volunteering. Then, the rush of volunteers clambered to the stage, and ended with Evaine Mejai, an older girl with a proud look on her face, who had killed one of the girls who attempted to volunteer in her place, and Marvel Marvella, a boy with a smug look on his face, that seemed..excited at the same time. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the reapings have finished. May we wish our six tributes luck in the upcoming games!" District 2 The fortified district - one built on the strength of the victories of a hundred men and women's victories in the Hunger Games. Brawn was at the heart of this district, and it was ever more than likely that the victor of these games would hail from this particular district. On the morning of the reaping, there was one boy awake early. Many suspected he would be cutting down dummies with relentless passion, or training in one last boxing bout before volunteering for the games. But no, this boy was doing something far more routine. Jack Quartzgerald was combing his golden, slightly spiked hair. "I'm so fancy, you already know." Jack sang as he was finishing his two hour hair styling, which came after five hours of modelling over a hundred different outfits for this one special event. After awhile, Jack came to the consensus of wearing black dress pants, a light grey flannel shirt, and leather dress shoes. Once Jack was changed into his outfit, and his hair was finished, he checked out his pearly white teeth one last time to see if any of his kale banana smoothie got stuck between his teeth before he proceeded to the reapings. Walking to the reaping, Jack noticed most of the male tributes looking like they were covered in baby oil, which nearly made puke. They looked absolutely...disgusting. Everyone had an element of disgust about them, from the cold glances of the females, to the altered teeth one twelve year old boy had. After walking to the square and being filed into their appropriate age categories, the reapings began. This year's escort, Niehl Vortagg, a 45 year old veteran of the Capitol military, glanced out at the crowd with his cold, menacing eyes. He was wearing a black suit, jacket, pants and shoes, but you could tell that his bulging muscles were barely fitting into his suit. Like most people in the military, his speech was short and direct. "Alright, just battle your way here. First six up go to the games." And with that, District Two's version of the bloodbath began. Teenagers flung themselves in every direction in order to claim one of the coveted spots in the games. Blood flowed through the town square of the District, belonging to an unfortunate few tributes that did not make it to see themselves bringing honor to their families. First to the stage was Veronica Morderkaiser, the ruthless girl who was covered head to toe in fresh blood from her victims. Next were the Torres siblings, Gladia and Seiko. Both of them were skilled in combat, judging how efficiently they made their way to the stage. Following them was Zach Winnings, who beheaded two potential tributes, causing the district to erupt in approval. The last female tribute was Sabina Verdi, another girl, who like Veronica, killed plenty of potential tributes to reach the stage. Jack glanced at the pile of blooded and dead teenagers, who had their hopes suspended for another year, or lifetime. Instead of climbing the pile of bodies, Jack grabbed the edge of the stage and flipped himself onto it. He thought the trick was quite impressive, but he only earned laughs from the crowd as the escort concluded the reaping. "So, wish our tributes luck. And, can someone call the clean up crew to tidy up this mess?" Niehl said while gesturing to the pile of bodies in front of him, while escorting his six tributes to the train. District 4 The smell of sea salt coated the auroma of this seaside district, along with fresh fish that came to shore after the 5:00am catch. Many people in the district were up early on the morning of the reaping in the District's marketplace, determined to finish any last-minute shopping before the reaping. It was in this scene that Michael J. Caboose found himself, well, lost. Faces of various venders flashed past the boy as he ran through the marketplace, his blonde hair flopping in the wind. He was running away from his guard and friend, Lavernius. Even though the boy was his friend, he couldn't spend another day without him. Deep down inside, Michael was always a lone wolf. However, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Peacekeepers running behind him, quickly gaining ground. Michael probably wouldn't have made it if a gentle hand hadn't tugged him behind one of the market place booths, where he spotted a little girl, around twelve years old, with pale skin, blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes glance at him curiously. "Give them five minutes, they'll pass through." The girl said to Michael, and she ended up being right. Before the girl could introduce herself to Michael, he quickly ran off to the District square, where the clock-tower had chimed noon, and the reaping would begin, as the escort came to the stage. This year's escort was a former victor, and well known for being the face of District 4, and it's mockingjay in times of need. Enter in Viktor Kimyuko, a man no older than twenty years old, with scruffy platinum hair, and warm green eyes that had captured the heart of District 4 a few years ago when he won the 746th Hunger Games after choking the runner up with a cord originally developed for video game controllers. "My dear District 4 - today is the day we send 6 brave women and men into the Quarter Quell arena. If there is any advice I can give, despite the glory of individual efforts, it will take trust and teamwork to make it to the top." He says as the District erupts into applause, before Viktor heads to the female bowl to select the three names. "Venus Valentine, Alicia Clarke and Honorea Byrne." Michael recognized Venus as the little girl who rescued him from the peacekeepers in the marketplace. He couldn't help but feel a bit of pain in his heart, as if Venus helping him lead to her selection in the games. There were two volunteers for Alicia and Honorea - Artemisia Waterbourne, a girl who Michael recognized as being a blackmailer, and Sabrina Clemency, a troubled girl who had been through the foster system, and endured the hell it brought. Next came time for the males to be reaped. Before Viktor could even announce a name, there was a volunteer, a tall, stocky boy with brunette hair named Maverick Olympus, or in Michael's mind, the biggest douchebag in District 4. Soon after there was another volunteer, Mercury Kwildor. Michael always thought that he was pretty awesome, because despite his sexuality, he didn't take crap from everyone. Once the two boys were on stage, Viktor finally pulled out a piece of paper from the reaping bowl. "Michael Caboose." Just my luck I thought as I sauntered towards the stage, glancing at my fellow tributes. Sabrina held a look of sadness, Artemisia's gaze was cold and calculating, Maverick's arrogance shone through his eyes, Mercury's gaze was filled with determination. And at last, I glanced at little Venus, who held pity and compassion in her gaze. I took my place next to Mercury as Viktor closed the reapings. "Congratulations, tributes! May the odds be in your favor!" District 14 The sounds of various animals was present in this district, as laboratory creations were tested and perfected for the Capitol's use. Often, the constant buzzing of creatures could drive anyone mad throughout the district. But, this madness lead the most creative of minds to be born in the laboratory. However, the district also had it's own brand of warriors. Kaleido Esquire was one of those warriors, and was up early on the morning of the reaping, perfecting her skills in combat, starting with nunchucks, moving onto a katana. She learned to fight smart, but that doesn't mean smarts couldn't be complimented with brutality. Unlike most typical careers, Kaleido was known for being just, and a rebel against the Careers. After finishing her training, Kaleido changed into a leather jacket, tank top, leggings and combat boots before leaving the academy. She notices that many people more her age were dressed for success - suits, blazers and pencil skirts were a common theme among the people in District 14. After signing in, Kaleido stood in her age group, impatiently waiting for the reaping to start. At 9:00am, the town bell tolled, and reaping began. The district's escort, Melinda Kelly, renowned scientist and activist of mutations in the Capitol's games, graced the stage and gave a long speech, most of which was boring for Kaleido, so she tuned out what the escort was saying, and kept her mind on thinking about the games, and which tributes were already reaped in the other districts. Lots of brutes, some beauties, but no strong all-around tributes. Kaleido's daydreaming was interrupted by the escort pulling out the first slip of paper from the reaping bowl. "Renya Mitchell." Immediately, without thought, Kaleido flew towards the stage, shouting "I VOLUNTEER!" until she eventually graced the stage, taking a gulp and glancing out at the stage. Her name could bring the district to it's knees, but that was the kind of power that Kaleido loved, but also hated. The next girl, another volunteer, was a girl Kaleido recognized as Adelle Searling, a girl known for being popular due to punching a boy's nose a few years back in training. Finally, there was another volunteer, a girl by the name of Moltra Flare, a girl known for killing the men that tried to have intercourse with her, and immediately, there was a beeline of volunteers for the males. Everyone started fighting over who would compete with this girl, until one boy ran up to the stage and protectively hugged Moltra. Apparently, the boy was her accomplice, Inter National. Interesting name, but he certainly didn't live up to the pun behind it. Next, there was a boy named Jacob Woodward, a young boy who snuck up onto the stage, looking absolutely petrified. Last, but not least, another boy named Eugene Watson graced the stage, as all the girls started to wail with tears, including Adelle, but I scoffed at them, until Eugene came over to me. "So Esquire, what do you say we..talk while we're on the train. Come up with strategy and all." I glanced at Eugene for a moment with confusion. Maybe he was just trying to be friendly, and get away from his fangirls. After awhile, I slowly nodded. I mean, it's not like he'd make me fall head over heels for him. So, nothing would happen, right? Training As the tributes walked in, they all glanced at the equipment set up - the 12 hours they had to prove themselves to the Capitol, and to their alliances. Some people were intimidated by the thought - others were perfectly comfortable in their environment. The head trainer was awaiting the pack of tributes, as she stood above everyone else. "Good day, boy and girls. This twelve-hour training session is crucial to the games - not only will your alliance be decided, but so will your worth to them, and therefore, the Capitol as a whole. Make sure you practice what you can in the twelve hours you have. May the odds be in your favour." ---- Kaleido was busy at the katana training station, half-improving her abilities, half showing off. Her talk with Eugene on the train was...interesting to say the least. At least she had gained someone's trust in these bloody games. However, as she was swinging her katana around, Kaleido turned around and almost collided into Seiko Torres from District 2. "Woah Esquire, watch where you're swinging your sword." Seiko spoke with caution as she quickly sidestepped out of her way. "Name's Seiko Torres, and you're pretty good, but I'm better. Care to spar?" Kaleido smirked as she nodded, letting Seiko grab a katana, before the two girls sparred with one another, but Kaleido clearly underestimated the other girl's ability. Trying to gain ground, Kaleido lunged at the girl before Seiko swiped Kaleido off her feet, before Seiko chuckled at the form of Kaleido lying on the ground. "First time an Esquire's been brought to their knees. Anyways, have a good day." Seiko replied, leaving Kaleido groaning on the ground. ---- The tributes were hard at work - Evaine and Veronica were in some sort of competition to see who could hit more targets, but neither girl was letting up. Anna, Michael, Venus and Brighton were at the camouflage station, and were participating in friendly competition - boys vs girls. And, Zach and Eugene were practicing hand to hand combat with one another. Sabrina, meanwhile, was practicing at the chakram station, throwing various disc-like weapons into targets. However, unknown to her, she had an admirer...or a watcher of sorts. Jack Quartzgerald found himself drawn to watching this girl, masked in darkness, but was beautiful and elegant at the same time. After Sabrina finished her target practice, Jack approached the girl. "I have to admit, that is rather impressive. Care to teach me?" Jack asked, giving the girl a small smile. "I guess." Sabrina shrugged, speaking in a monotone voice to Jack before showing him the proper technique of using a chakram. Jack found that the weapon was the combination of a Frisbee and a sword after a one night stand. Creative, but not always reliable. As time passed, Jack soon hit his first target, and for a moment, he thought he could see the outline of a smile on Sabrina's face. ---- The final hour of training was beginning, as tributes were finishing up the last of their exercises, and Mercury Kwildor found himself practicing his bow and arrow skills one last time. Mercury knew that in a game full of Careers, there was no room for error in the games. However, standing beside Mercury was Marvel, who was scowling at the boy's skill. "You call that a real weapon? A spear is a man's weapon, Mr. Dreadlocks." Marvel sneared at Mercury, who was smirking slightly. "Game on, blondie." The two of them found themselves tight in competition, but at the end of the day, it was Mercury who emerged victorious, throwing the spear a foot farther than Marvel did, causing the Career from District 1's jaw to drop in shock as Mercury gave Marvel a borderline flirty wink before heading back to his room, leaving the boy from District 1 confused - physically, emotionally, mentally, and to a certain extent, sexually. Training Scores Games Day 1 - The Final Problem Maverick Olympus, District 4 One minute until launch My stylist had just finished the final touches in order to make me presentable as a member of the brutalist alliance the Hunger Games had ever seen. Even though I only found out who was in my alliance last night, I feel confident that my alliance would crush everyone else like the little bugs they were. But, what made me nervous was the unsteady leadership system. After every day in the Hunger Games, the people of the Capitol would take to the ballot boxes to vote to either keep the leader the same, or change it, guaranteeing bloodshed among the alliances. I had to give it to her, President Lefebvre was a clever bastard. Her people wanted blood, she would give them the bloodiest games in history. The voice of my stylist, Richard Brook broke my trance of thought. Twenty seconds until launch "Launch is going to be soon, Mave." Gods, I hated that nickname, but the poor man suffered from ADHD, so I had to cut him a bit of a break. Instead of coming up with a clever retort, I simply nodded my head and headed to the launch pipe, not wasting anytime saying goodbye to my stylist. The man was basically as useless as an Avox. In fact, he'll become one if I win these games, and follow the steps of my father, and become either a high-level Gamemaker, or even better, the President of Panem. But Lefebvre had a strong hold on the office, and I have a small chance of not making it out alive from these games. But now, as I felt myself getting launched up into whatever horrors the arena brought, President Lefebvre gave me the most dangerous thing a leader could give anyone. The President gave me an idea, and the drive to make that idea a reality. Evaine Mejai, District 1 I felt myself rising on my pedastool, a million thoughts forming into my mind, but compacting them into one idea - cause someone hell. Take out an eye, cut out their heart, it didn't matter. I had to show my alliance that I was tough and brutal, and to win the hearts and votes of the people of the Capitol. Soon enough, I could feel the sun on my eyes, as me and the twenty-three other tributes glanced at the area. For what I could see, there was lots of wood, and some foothills in the distance. For now, I had to follow the directions of Veronica - dominate the cornucopia and claim it for our own. There were some aspects to this plan that I disagreed with, but it made the most sense. My competition was Jack Quartzgerald and Ray Xerxes. I wasn't worried about Jack, I could kill that pretty boy with a spoon. Ray, however, started showing more of his dark side throughout training, and if provoked, the two of us would be locked in a fierce battle that could end in me sustaining injuries early on. Being a member of the brawn team means that my teammates had little to no idea about what was in the forest, so we had to rely on our brawn to carry us through this first challenge. As soon as I finished that thought, the countdown began. 60 seconds until the start of the games Zach Winnings, District 2 45 seconds to the start of the games Time was ticking down fast, and I couldn't wait to spill some blood in the games, glancing straight at the cornucopia, staring it down intently before glancing at the two victims - I mean tributes beside me. There was Adelle Searling, the pretty girl from District 14. Like, really, really pretty, and soon to be dead. I imagined myself kissing her, forcing my tongue down her throat, and choking her neck at the same time, watching her choke through the kiss, and die. And as a reward, I'd probably bag her hair. Beside me, was little Anna Tommie. The poor little thing wouldn't last very long in these games. She was a skinny little thing, and her combat skills were sub-par. However, her intelligence was above par. For me, I'd snap her in half, break her flimsy back in one combat move. Brutality is what wins these games, there is no place for intelligence, or good looks when you actually have to have the guts to kill. I soon hear the President's voice through the speaker, which gave me shivers of motivation. "Good day tributes, and welcome to the 750th Hunger Games. You are all divided into three teams, based on the color of your jacket. Blue for intelligence, Red for brutality, and Gold for beauty. You will have 24 hours to find your base in the arena. Not finding the base means certain death at some point in the games. Good luck, and may the odds me in your favor." Her voice stopped, and at the moment, the cornucopia disappeared, like an invisible crane had picked it up. Various tributes were cursing loudly, myself including, so much so that I barely heard the gong go off, and I stumbled off my pedestal, looking for my first kill. Anna Tommie, District 1 Soon enough, everyone was running around the middle of the field like a bunch of drunk baboons, trying to figure out exactly what happened to the cornucopia. I couldn't help but chuckle a little, but I know that in this part of the games, I had to try and avoid the tributes who could easily kill someone in hand to hand combat. First things first, I scanned the arena for my brother, and I couldn't find any sign of him anywhere. "Ray?" I call out, amid the chaos of the tributes, hoping that he would hear my voice. "Ray?!" I call out a little louder this time, genuinely worried about the location of my brother, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me, someone that I recognized as Zach Winnings. "Time's up, pretty doll." He smirked as I turned around, and came face to face to this brutal boy, in all of his height and muscular power. Zach lunged towards me, and he made a move to try and grab me, but I manage to use what speed I have to avoid his grasp, narrowly missing a few times. Finally, the brutal boy grabs me tightly by my neck, choking me as I gasp for air. "Any last words, doll?" He asks with a smirk. "Not on my watch." I heard a familiar voice. Brighton, who had kicked Zach behind his kneecaps, causing the brutal boy to stumble and drop me as my fellow District tribute helped me up. "Anna, are you alright?" Brighton asks, his tone full of worry and concern. I nod quickly to tell him that I was fine, and without hesitation, the boy takes my hand as the two of us head for the woods, looking for our fortress. Seiko Torres, District 2 I was one of the many people obviously frustrated at the fact that the cornucopia was gone, and my brother and I decided to head to the east side of the forest, running through the foothills with my adoptive brother, Gladia. The two of us had managed to escape the cornucopia battle with no injuries, instead our focus trying to be on finding the base. "We should be getting close." Gladia says with a bit of a grunt as the two of us keep hustling through the foothills, until in the distance, I see a stone building, and I smile brightly, knowing that we had found one of the bases. However, we were unsure which of the bases the two of us had found on our journey through the foothills. Even after travelling for a few hours by foot, it still wasn't clear which team was inhabiting this specific fortress. Being the brave one out of the two of us, I decided to enter the fortress first, only to get pushed back by an invisible forcefield. I groan and keep trying, determined to get in, however no matter how many times I tried to enter, the same result always occurred. Gladia criticized my foolishness as I roll my eyes, and he enters the fortress just fine, and I was about to yell at him for having some ability to travel through forcefield before he said the words I was dreading. "Seiko, check your jersey." Gladia says with a sad look on his face, and once I check my jersey, my heart breaks. My brother and I were placed onto different teams. In fact, he was the leader of the intelligence team, and my colored matched the beauties team as tears started to stream down my face. "Gladia, this isn't fair! They should have us on the same team!" I say through the sobs. 'Seiko, go find your base, and I promise that we will see each other again." Gladia says before disappearing into the fortress of intelligence. Being left lost, alone and broken, hot tears on my face, I headed up the mountain to try and gain vantage of my fortress. Category:Blog posts Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:The Wayward Daughter